


Make me your candy

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun just finished their dinner after Baekhyun's Candy final stage. Now, they're on their way to their dessert.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Make me your candy

"Hon, uwi na tayo?"

Katatapos lang magdinner ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol kasama si Sehun, Jongin, at Jongdae. They celebrated the success of his comeback. Treat ni Chanyeol dahil he wants to spoil his baby. From the flowers, aloe vera plant, up to the dinner. Lahat sagot ni Chanyeol. His baby deserves everything, that's why. Pero ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun, may hinandang sorpresa si Chanyeol sa bahay.

They are now on their way home. Baekhyun is still humming his song while holding Chanyeol's right hand.

"Napagod ka ba?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Medyo. Pero nawala kasi dumating ka, kasama kita."

Chanyeol kissed the back of Baekhyun's hand. "Bawal mapagod, di pa tayo nagde-dessert."

Hinampas naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. "Parang tanga, Chanyeol ha? Ano na naman yan?"

"Secret.", sagot nito sabay kindat kay Baekhyun.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun at sinandal ang ulo sa bintana. Hindi pa rin nito binibitawan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi nagtagal at nakaidlip ito.

Sinilip naman ni Chanyeol ang mukha ng minamahal habang red pa ang stoplight. Ang ganda. Pero may mas igaganda pa ito. Mamaya. Sa kama.

Baekhyun woke up when Chanyeol killed the engine. "Gigisingin pa lang sana kita.", sabi ni Chanyeol sabay halik sa pisngi ni Baekhyun.

"Hmm?", medyo disoriented pa na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Tara, pasok na tayo?"

"Mm hmm sige... Chanyeol, karga.", sagot ni Baekhyun sa binata habang nakapout.

Chanyeol chuckled. "My baby." He went out of the car and helped Baekhyun get down. Nang mailock na ang sasakyan, he lifted Baekhyun up. Bridal style.

Halos madaling araw na sila nakauwi. Wala nang tao kaya malaya na nilang gawin ang gusto nilang gawin.

Nakahilig lang si Baekhyun sa leeg ni Chanyeol habang nakakapit dito. Ganoon lang ang posisyon niya hanggang sa makarating sila sa kanilang unit.

"Shower ka na, hmm?", sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Dahil sa sobrang antok, hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun na may hinanda ang nobyo sa kwarto nila. Pagpasok niya rito, diretso siya agad sa CR. Kasalukuyan siyang nagsha-shampoo nang may yumakap sa likod niya.

"Chanyeol!!! Anong ginagawa mo rito?!"

"Sinasabayan ka maligo.", answered Chanyeol with a playful smirk.

"Ligo ba talaga?", natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun na napalitan ng gulat dahil bigla siyang kinulong ng nobyo sa bisig nito, dahilan para mapasandal siya sa pader.

"May iba ka pa bang gusto?", bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya na siyang ikinatayo ng balahibo niya.

Everything was fast. The next thing they knew their lips are already locked, their tongues fighting for dominance. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano pero kung kanina ay nasa banyo siya, ngayon ay nasa kama na siya. Buti na lang nabanlawan na niya ang buhok niya.

Mula sa labi, bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya. Pinupog nito ng halik ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Halik, dila, halik, dila. Baliw na baliw si Baekhyun sa sarap kaya naman sinubukan niyang ikiskis ang titi niya sa hita ni Chanyeol.

"A-ah... Chan... Yeol..."

Bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa collar bones niya, isa sa paboritong parte ng nobyo. Sinipsip niya ang ilang parte nito dahilan upang magkaroon ng mga marka. Doon lang niya ito nilalagyan ng kiss mark dahil mahirap na, baka ma-isyu.

Bumaba ang labi ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya, sa utong niya. Sinipsip ito ni Chanyeol at kinagat-kagat, hinihila-hila gamit ang ngipin.

"F...uck... Yeol..."

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang tumigil ang nobyo at may inabot sa mesa. Strawberry syrup?

"I've been always wanting to do this, Baek. I want you to be my dessert. Literally and figuratively. Will you let me?"

With thoughts left in haze, Baekhyun nodded. Suddenly, he felt sticky and wet sa bandang dibdib niya, sa utong niya, sa collar bone niya at sa tyan niya. Chanyeol immediately licked those parts, simot na simot ang syrup dahilan para mabaliw si Baekhyun sa sarap. Nakasabunot na siya ngayon sa boyfriend niya habang ang isang kamay ay nakakapit sa bed sheet. Ramdam din niya na basang-basa na ang titi niya dahil sa pre-cum.

"Chanyeol oh my god tangina ka ang sarap..."

Nang masimot ang syrup sa katawan, dumako naman si Chanyeol sa titi ni Baekhyun. Oh how he love his boyfriend's dick. Saktong sakto sa bibig niya. Match made in heaven, ganon. He once again dripped syrup onto Baekhyun's body, this time sa titi nito. Halos manigas si Baekhyun sa sensasyong nadarama. Maya-maya pa ay sinubo na ni Chanyeol ang strawberry syrup drenched dick niya.

"Ahhhhh... Tang ina Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down while his mouth is sucking Baekhyun's member. Talagang pinatutunog niya pa ito kapag nilalabas niya sa bibig niya para salsalin, dahilan para mas lalong tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Hindi niya na alam kung saan ipapaling ang ulo niya o kung saan pa kakapit. Nakakabaliw. Sobra. Dila, sipsip, subo. Pinatatama pa ni Chanyeol sa lalamunan niya ang titi ni Baekhyun. Tangina talaga.

He got back to his senses when Chanyeol stopped sucking him and got back to his lips to kiss him. Lasang strawberry at tamod ang labi at dila nito. Chanyeol stopped kissing him and whispered, "Baby, tuwad."

Sumunod naman si Baekhyun at tumuwad nga ito. His ass is held up high in the air and he is anticipating what Chanyeol will do. Maya-maya pa, narinig niyang parang may inaalog si Chanyeol. Tangina, hawak nito ang whipped cream charger nila na kadalasang ginagamit ni Baekhyun pag nagbe-bake ito o gumagawa ng frappe. Matapos alugin ni Chanyeol ay narinig ni Baekhyun na pinisil nito ang hawak at lumabas ang whipped cream--papunta sa butas ni Baekhyun. Putangina talaga. Naramdaman niyang may tumulo pang whipped cream sa legs niya at dinilaan agad ito ng boyfriend. Maya-maya pa ay kinakain na ni Chanyeol ang butas niya as if this is the most delectable dessert here on earth.

"Chanyeol... Tangina... Hindi ko na kaya... Lalabasan na ko..."

Saglit na tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagdila sa butas niya at bumulong sa tenga niya habang sinasalsal siya nito, "Then let it out all, baby. No one's stopping you.", sabay dila sa tenga niya.

Agad bumalik sa butas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at sinipsip pa ito habang sinasalsal ang titi niya. Tangina talaga, hayop sa galing ang boyfriend niya. Inabot nito ang dalawang daliri sa bibig niya at agad niya itong sinupsop. Maya-maya pa ay labas pasok na ang daliri nito sa butas niya. Labas pasok ang daliri tapos didilaan. Basang-basa at bukang-buka na ang butas ni Baekhyun habang sinasalsal siya ng boyfriend niya. Isa, dalawa, tatlong taas baba pa ng kamay ni Chanyeol ay nilabasan na si Baekhyun while moaning his boyfriend's name.

Agad naman siyang itinihaya ng boyfriend niya. Sinunggaban ulit nito ang labi niya, talagang nanggigigil. "Tangina, Baekhyun. Ang sarap sarap mo.", Chanyeol said in between their kisses kaya kahit nilabasan na, tumigas ulit ang titi ni Baekhyun.

"Hon, I want you inside me. Tirahin mo na ako, please?"

Chanyeol immediately obeyed his baby and in seconds, he already lathered his hard dick with lube. He kissed his boyfriend and in one swift motion, he is already inside his lover.

Talagang gigil ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol. Mabagal pero baon na baon. At nababaliw na naman si Baekhyun sa sarap. Nagulat siya nang bigla siyang buhatin ni Chanyeol at isandal sa pader.

"Gustong-gusto kitang tinitira ng ganito, baon na baon titi ko sa pwet mo.", bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya at tanging ungol na lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun. Pilit na sinasalubong ni Baekhyun ang bawat bayo ni Chanyeol. Puta, sobrang sarap talaga. Abot na abot niya ang langit dahil sa titi ng boyfriend niya.

"Ahhh Chanyeol putangina hnggg ang sarap sarap mo..."

"That's right, baby. Moan my name. Moan it like there's no tomorrow. Tandaan mong akin ka lang, akin lang itong butas at titi mo. Akin lang ang katawan mo.", bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. "You. Are. Mine.", tangina. Bawat salita ay madiin na binayo ni Chanyeol ang titi niya kay Baekhyun.

Pinatayo ni Chanyeol ang boyfriend niya at pinatalikod sa kanya. Pinasok ulit ni Chanyeol ang titi niya kay Baekhyun which made the latter throw his head back. Baekhyun's back is pressed against Chanyeol's chest, naipit siya sa pagitan ng salamin ng unit nila at katawan ni Chanyeol. Buti na lang at nasa mataas na palapag ang unit nila.

"Masarap ba? Ha? Masarap? Sarap na sarap ka sa titi ko? Sige, ungol lang. Hiyaw lang. Ipakita mo sakin kung gano ka kahayok sa titi ko, B. Sayong-sayo lang to."

Baekhyun's mind is foggy, his vision is now blurry. Ang tanging tumatakbo na lang sa utak niya ay sobrang sarap ng titi ng boyfriend niya at malapit na naman siyang labasan.

"Hah... Chan... Yeol... Lala-lalabas--"

"Not yet baby, hold it in.", sabi ni Chanyeol sabay kagat sa balikay nito at bumayo nang malakas. "Hindi ka lalabasan unless I tell you so. Okay? Pinagbigyan kita kanina. Susundin mo ko ngayon."

"Ahh-- o-oo... Oo Chanyeol... Hnng..."

Ilang labas pasok pa ang ginawa ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman nito na malapit na rin siya.

"Lalabasan na rin ako... Ahhh... Sabay tayo baby, hmm?", bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun did not respond. Instead, he turned his head towards Chanyeol's direction at sinunggaban ang labi nito. After a few seconds, they reached the peak of their love making, moaning each other's name while their lips are against each other.

Pagod na pagod at hinang-hina si Baekhyun kaya naman binuhat na siya ni Chanyeol pabalik sa banyo. Sinabihan siya nito na maligo na dahil aayusin niya pa ang kwarto nila. Punum-puno kasi ng syrup at whipped cream ang bedsheet nila. After Baekhyun washed up, si Chanyeol naman ang sumunod. Naligo na rin si Chanyeol and when he went out of the CR, Baekhyun is already on the bed wearing his strawberry pajamas and loose shirt.

Chanyeol smiled at the sight. Tangina, sobrang swerte niya kay Baekhyun. Agad naman siyang humiga at yumakap sa boyfriend. Humarap naman si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Did you like the gifts I gave you?", tanong ni Chanyeol. Tumango naman si Baekhyun.

"Ano ang pinaka-nagustuhan mo?"

"Yung... Yung syrup at whipped cream..."

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at niyakap si Baekhyun nang mahigpit. "I love you, Baekhyun. So much."

Baekhyun smiled and snuggled his head towards Chanyeol's chest. "Mahal na mahal din kita, Chanyeol. Sa'yo lang ako."

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, THANK YOU!!! This is my first time writing a smut fic. Please tell me what you think sa comment section. You can leave a kudos if you want. Happy 614!!!


End file.
